


Animalistic Amusement

by orphan_account



Series: Animalistic Amusement [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, Abuse, Collars, Imprisonment, M/M, Mind-Fuck, S/M, Sex, Torture, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone, with enough time and skill, can be broken and twisted. Even the righteous.</p><p>((Written before the final battle between Alucard and Anderson. Very old fanfic, I do not guarantee its quality. But apparently, it's still popular.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anderson awoke with his bare back against a cold wall. It was pitch black, but he knew if it wasn’t, the room would be spinning. He shook his head a bit to rid himself of the dizziness, to very little avail. The paladin reached up to massage his temples and heard a chain come up with his arm. He snapped his head down to look at it, though soon remembering humans couldn’t see in the dark and causing his dizziness to worsen. Picking it up the chain with both hands, he was not surprised to find another one around his other wrist, which was attached to the wall directly behind him.

If canon proved true in this case, the entrance should be directly in front of him. He reached up to finally massage his temples, being sure to move under his glasses, which he felt as an empty space. Giving a moments thought to his missing shirt, he was thankful that he still had his pants. Anderson groaned, figuring he’d lost them both while he was doing… what?

…The Vatican had ordered him to take care of a few werewolves near Britain’s border. He did this all the time, so he went in with little more than his enchanted knives and a few barriers should the need arise; never mind the fact that werewolf cuts and bites slowed his quick healing. He never expected any of them to be a leader of the pack, a werewolf with the strength of about five normal werewolves.

He had killed them all, but he was beat up pretty bad. While gushing amounts of blood that couldn’t be healthy no matter who anybody was.. He thought he remembered someone grabbing him from behind… it wasn’t rough, just commanding. Anderson fought a little, though however pitiful, with whatever it was. Then it whispered something… ‘As you are now, you have nothing to fear from me.’ It sounded as if it were worried, whoever it was. He must have lost consciousness after that, he couldn’t remember anything after that.

Pulled out of his thoughts by a strange, but all too familiar smell, he searched the darkness for what he knew it must be. All vampires smelled like death and earth, as well as another smell specific to them. This one smelled like cigar tobacco, which lingered like a fresh mist. Anderson growled at the darkness.

“Alucard.”

The darkness snickered back at him. It had no origin point, like it echoed off the walls. Determined to show as little weakness as possible, he stood up and assumed a defiant stance. He was not going to be intimidated by all this.

This only seemed to make the snickering turn into mocking laughter. Anderson couldn’t stand that, he hated it. He always laughed, no matter what he did, he never seemed serious.

Anderson threw himself forward in a rage ready to fight or flight, only to discover the length of the chains. What was surprising was that they didn’t break. Nothing stood in Anderson’s way when he was pissed, so when he snapped backwards and landed heavily on his back, he didn’t pay much attention to the unabated laughter that rang through the dungeon. Anderson growled, sitting up and staring into the nothingness. “Damn monster. Why in Hell am ah here?”

Alexander felt cold breath next to his ear as he heard Alucard dangerously whisper, “For my own amusement.” Anderson swung his fist back to try and hit was behind him, without success. He must have been there only a moment ago.

Anderson growled again, staring back at the darkness. “’Ah refuse teh be something teh entertain you!” Still sitting, he turned and put his foot on the wall where the chain connected and pulled on the chain, hoping to break it.

Any normal thing would have ripped right out of the wall. This chain didn’t budge an inch. By the time he stopped trying, he was panting and staring in the direction of the chain. “ Whit in Hell is this?” Alucard voice rang once again through the darkness.

“When you capture an animal that is untamed, you make sure it can’t get loose.” Anderson growled again, glaring at the darkness. “Ah’m not an animal.” Even as he said this, it was obvious to both of them how self-doubting it was. A pair of red, glowing eyes suddenly appeared right in front of Anderson’s face. Suppressing a scream of surprise, he threw himself backwards against the wall. Alucard’s voice came clearly from the direction of the eyes.

“Yes you are.” He snickered as his inhuman grin showed through the dark. “You are my animal.” Anderson was about to protest again when the grin disappeared and he felt a finger lightly touch the middle of his chest, sliding slowly down. He took a sharp intake of breath, not expecting this even from Alucard.

Anderson thought he felt his pants tighten, but that just couldn’t be right. This was a vampire, not to mention a male vampire. Alucard’s touch moved back up, brushing against a hard nipple. Anderson shivered slightly out of revulsion, or so he told himself. Anderson heard a whisper barely audible from those eyes. “Delicious.”

A moment later the eyes disappeared and Alucard’s voice came once again from the darkness. “It is nearly sunrise. I will return once again tonight, never fear. Oh yes, do not try to bite through your own arm to get out of those chains. They are made of my magic, and should you accomplish this, they will simply wrap themselves around you.” This, unfortunately, was what Anderson was thinking of trying next.

A moments pause and Alucard snickered. “A dog, when chained in a fatal situation, will also try to bite its own leg off.” He continued to laugh as it slowly faded away, like he was walking away without footsteps.

Anderson growled after him before leaning back against the wall and trying to remain vigilant. Sleep soon overcame him and he found himself in deep, foreboding dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard sat against the wall opposite of Anderson’s cell. His new pet was still fast asleep, undoubtedly still worn out from the werewolves. He hadn’t even questioned how his wounds healed so quickly. Nor did he remember thanking Alucard, but that was black mail for another time. Alucard used his own blood to affect the quick recovery; simply cutting himself slightly and smearing the blood over his wounds. Alucard knew that wouldn’t be enough blood to put into effect what he had in mind.

Anderson’s powers increased his ability to heal, as well as his immune system. Strong enough to fight the vampiric disease given by a minor vampire. With enough of Alucard’s Median blood… well, not even he really knew. Such a thing had never been performed under these circumstances. He fully intended to find out what the result would be. He would, of course, take certain precautions to make sure this didn’t get out of hand.

Alucard felt Anderson begin to come out of his REM stage of dreaming. He glanced over to the oil lamp that was bracketed onto the wall and it blazed to life. He wanted his pet to see him. It had been so long since they last met. A year or two… or perhaps five or six.

Time lost all meaning to Alucard by now. It all seemed to meld together. Some would take this as disrespect for Sir Integra and her death. Perhaps he no longer cared for her. While she did resist him longer than her thought, she did eventually cave in to his barrages. Anderson would never even consider it. There would be Anderson’s desire for him, his pure need, but he would never cave into Alucard out of pure hatred and an inbred ideal that all this was wrong, sinful. Alucard, the very definition of sin. His pet stirred slightly in his cell.

It was time for the fun to begin.

~~~

Anderson came out of his dark dreams, not wanting to open his eyes just yet. He expected to be in his tiny bedroom at the orphanage. One of the boys would be coming to knock timidly on his door , which meant that he would definitely have to get up then. If not, one of the sisters would come to kick his door down, yelling about the fact that Anderson was keeping breakfast. (This happened once and never again when he was repeatedly rapped on the head with a ruler till he was in his seat with his pajamas still on).

When he felt cold, stone floor beneath him, he wanted to sob. It wasn’t just a nightmare, he was trapped at the whim of Alucard, not knowing what was going to happen.

Anderson opened his eyes, first noticing there was light. He sat up, looking around his cell. It was made of non-descript, gray stone. About as wide as two of him if he laid down sideways, but not very deep,; about five-feet. There were no bars at the entrance, not even a bit of wall the entire width of the cell.

His eyes then fell on Alucard who sat in the hallway on the floor opposite of the cell. In the back of his mind, Anderson snickered. The vampire did have a sense of fashion, even if he still acted color blind. Everything on Alucard was black, from the low-buttoned, long-sleeved dress shirt, plain gloves, dull leather pants and boots. His hair was drawn back in a low ponytail that went to the middle of his back with a few strands of hair falling in his face. Most noticeable was the same kind of circular glasses he always wore, except they were black enough so not even vampiric eyes could shine through them. Although becoming alert at Alucard’s presence, one thought preceded the rest.

Anderson really needed to piss. Wanting to keep an eye at Alucard, he chanced a glance around the cell. The only feature in the cell besides the three walls was a hole in the floor, the equivalent of a toilet in medieval times. Anderson looked back at Alucard, debating if he should do it in front of the monster or not. After a few moments, he decided pissing in his pants later would be worse for his dignity than pissing now.

He slowly stood up, being stiff from fighting werewolves and sleeping on a stone floor. He turned his back on the vampire (Not a good thing to do in normal circumstances) but making sure he could glance back at Alucard. Unzipping his pants, he took out his typical morning-hard length and did his business, constantly glancing at Alucard.

The vampire did nothing; one might have thought he had fallen asleep. Although, Anderson could feel the monster’s eyes burning a hole right through him. When he was done, he zipped up his pants and assumed the same spot on the dungeon floor, only sitting with his leg bent and his arm resting on it.

It was then Alucard spoke, as if commenting on the weather. “You were blushing.” It was a simple comment, but one that pissed off Anderson. As well as one he couldn’t think of a return to. So he settled with growling and glaring at Alucard. Alucard stood up with inhuman grace and snickered, “Just a comment my pet.”

Anderson’s eyes burned with a hatred previously thought impossible. Anderson hissed dangerously, “Ah’ve already told ye, Ah’m not yer pet an’ Ah’ll not be yer entertainment.” If looks could kill, Alucard would have a stake through the heart. Alucard walked slowly toward Anderson, looking over the top of his glasses as he spoke. “Yes, you are. Yes, you will. And now, I will show you how you are to do these things.”

In a flash, Alucard had him by the neck, choking him against the wall. Anderson tried to kick and push Alucard away, even as he saw spots in front of his eyes, but it was like trying to hit a statue. Lack of food had also taken its toll on Anderson’s strength.

When Anderson opened his mouth to gasp for breath that wasn’t there, Alucard dropped him to the floor. Gasping and coughing on the floor, Anderson barely heard the zipper as Alucard shoved his length entirely into Anderson’s mouth. Alucard held on to his jaw-bone to make sure that he didn’t bite down as he moved slowly at first in his mouth.

Having a very strong gag-reflex, Anderson’s tongue unintentionally caressed his length, however crudely. Even as he gasped for breath, Anderson tried to push Alucard away while he thrust in faster. Alucard growled as he continued to move harder, “You are my pet. My amusement. My animal. My bitch. And I will do with you whatever I will.”

Using the hand that kept his mouth open, he slammed Anderson’s head against the wall as he moved hard and fast. Anderson had tears in his eyes, mostly from gagging, partly from feeling helpless. No. He wouldn’t feel this way, he refused.

Anderson shook his head roughly, trying to throw off his grip. He succeeded enough so he could try to bite, getting him at least to stop. Alucard pulled out of his mouth when he felt Anderson‘s teeth scrape his cock, with a look that was surprised and impressed at the same time. Alucard started laughing his insane laugh again. Anderson sat there on his knees, not taking much notice of it, preferring more to focus on breathing and getting oxygen. Anderson barely heard Alucard through his gasps. “Alright, fine then, bitch.”

Alucard lifted him entirely off the floor by his waist. Ripping Anderson’s pants off, he shoved him against the wall and entered him without warning. Anderson screamed as Alucard mercilessly tore through his virgin walls. Tears of pain reluctantly flowed down Anderson’s face as lightning shot through him at each thrust, relentless in its speed and force.

Alucard thrust into him faster and harder than before, digging his nails into the shoulder and wrist Alucard had him by. Anderson screamed again as he felt his nails rip through his flesh. Alucard growled as he shot his come deep in Anderson. He stood there panting for a few moments till he removed himself and let Anderson fall to the floor, landing on his hands and knees.

He gasped for breath as come and blood dripped onto the floor. The pet turned his head in time to see Alucard looking as composed as ever with his cloths already in proper order, exiting the hallway to the left. “I’m off to feed. Pleasant dreams pet.” When Alucard left, Anderson had little strength for anything more than lying himself gently on the floor and surrendering to the threatening oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Anderson was pulled out of his sleep by the smell of meat and the hunger that penetrated his dark, demon-filled dreams. He opened his eyes to the dim oil-lamp light that spilled from the fixture on the wall. Alucard wasn’t there this time (Which was less of a comfort that Anderson thought it would be; perhaps it was because if the vampire was in front of him, he knew where he was.), but in his place was a plate with a decent sized steak, a bowl, and black semi-gloss leather pants.

Not caring to examine the bowl or the state of his original cloths at the moment, he all but threw himself at the meat and began tearing and chewing as fast as he could without choking. It was no Filet Minong (Not that he was used to such things), but it was sustenance and he ate it with out qualms as he stood. It was acceptably made as well, medium-rare just as he liked it.

When he was done entirely, which didn’t take too long, he then glanced at the bowl. It was a rather large, gold-painted glass one with a flat bottom and filled with water. It also had something written along the side that he couldn’t quite read from his high angle. He picked up the bowl carefully and lifted it up to his line of vision. Along the side was “Dog” engraved in elaborate, dark blue lettering.

Anderson yelled in fury as he was threw his arm back to toss the bowl against the wall. He paused at the last second, causing some of the water to slosh out. This would very possibly be the only bit of water he would get for a while.

His entire body shook with pure anger as survival and pride waged war in his mind. He lowered his still raised, quivering hand and stared at the bowl, gritting his teeth and sending death glances at the bowl as if Alucard were in it. He growled dangerously through his teeth, “Ye. Sick. Bitch.”

Anderson glanced at the hallway to be sure that Alucard wasn’t there. He then growled one last time and downed the water as fast as he could. He just needed to get this over with. After drinking the entire thing, he threw the bowl as hard as he could against the opposite wall, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces. Anderson stood there, panting heavily in his anger and adrenaline.

Anderson then looked down at the leather pants still on the floor, slightly wet from the spilt water earlier. It then gave him a thought to look at his own pants. They were in such a state that they barely covered what they should. Anderson furrowed his eyebrows, and then turned pale as last night’s events crept up from the dark corner of his mind.

Anderson retched, almost vomiting as a small amount of bile came up into his mouth, but he quickly reigned in his stomach and swallowed hard. Anderson slowly leaned against the wall to regain balance, staring straight ahead and gasping for breath as he got his thoughts in order.

He had sinned. No matter what the circumstances were. This was against everything good and right. Moreover, it was by a vampire. An earthly demon; Satan’s very own. Anderson shivered at the thought. He felt tainted, as if a whole lifetime of repent couldn’t relieve him of the unclean, infested feeling that had taken root in his soul.

Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.

He numbly looked back down at his pants, finally having enough comprehensive thought to change into the cloths the demon provided. He was able to do this with a bit of decency, since there was no bottom left to his original pants.

After having a bit of a time with trying to slip into the sinfully tight, leather pants, he was eventually in them appropriately. He then walked to the back of the cell, and slowly slid down the wall with his bare back against it. He still couldn’t believe any of this. This monster had him and intended to do “things” to him of the Devil’s nature. This is the devil incarnate, and here he was to serve as his plaything.

Anderson flinched slightly as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. They were slow and deliberate, just as last time. A scowl formed on his face, as he knew what would happen again. Only there were no more disillusions of him resisting Alucard this time.

The footsteps stopped just beyond the wall, perhaps just to fuck with his head a little. Anderson glared at Alucard’s direction, pure hatred radiating off of his very being. He heard Alucard laugh lightly, speaking with immense amusement, “You drank it? You have accepted what you are then.” Anderson leapt to his feet, his pride already wounded by drinking from a dog bowl in the first place. “Shut up, monster! I’h did it ‘cause I’h had teh, Ih’m not yer bitch!”

This just made Alucard laugh uncontrollably as he walked into view of Anderson. He wore the same thing as last time, except no shirt. The vampire stared at the dog sidelong, provoking him with his eyes and with his arms crossed against his chest.

Anderson growled as he charged at Alucard, but his chains stopped him right at the entrance once again. Although, this time Anderson didn’t snap back. He was stopped at the length of the chains, and whether by a miscalculation (Not likely) or intention on Alucard’s part, their faces were only inches from one another. Anderson growled like a freak on a leash, as Alucard snickered.

“Going to try to chew me to death now?” Anderson yanked at his chains once more, his entire body shaking in furry. “Damn you Alucard!” Anderson suddenly felt lips on the corner of his mouth before he actually comprehended Alucard closing short distance. Anderson stood there completely stunned when Alucard whispered next to his ear. “Then off to Hell we go.”

The world suddenly seemed to blur, as if everything was being sucked into a giant whirlwind. Out of fear of becoming dizzy, he shut his eyes, though a certain instability had already settled in his stomach. He couldn’t really feel anything; as if he were floating in still air.

When the queasiness settled, he opened his eyes and tried to jump back as the scene revealed itself. It was obvious that they were still in the dungeon area, but an entirely new, darker part. The huge, enclosed, four-sided stone room was filled with all manner of torture devices, brought to light by the blazing torches on the walls. Amongst the room were Iron Maidens, cages, bed of nails, strange metal chairs, equipment for electric play, chains, tables filled with knives, strange dildos, syringes with bottles near them and lit candles.

Along the wall hung whips of all sizes and styles, floggers, paddles, canes, and quirts. There was also a fire-pit with a pot boiling and a wood fastener with a hole at the middle, not to mention the long metal pikes sitting in one corner. The wall and floor were covered with dark, splatter-spots that Anderson cared not to decipher at the moment.

Now, Anderson’s wrists were shackled to taunt chains in the middle of the room, thus, he could not bring them down below the top of his head. As was his ankles, shackled by looser chains that allowed him to balance slightly. Of course, he had somehow lost his pants during Alucard’s magic.

“Would you like to tempt the limits of your healing abilities?” Alucard’s voice sounded dangerously behind him. “I personally can hardly contain myself.” Anderson shivered slightly as his eyes wondered around the room at the various devices, dreading the each one more than the last. There was no question as to what was going to happen next.

Alucard laughed insanely as he strode over to the table to pick up a wooden dildo with slits and a turn key at the end and another mysterious looking thing with spikes that Anderson had never seen before. Alucard came around Anderson, shoved the dildo mercilessly in him, and turned the key.

Anderson screamed bloody murder as he felt tiny knives cut through his walls, each of them coming from the little slits. As he was blinded by the pure pain that shot through him, Alucard attached the ball gag and cock ring, giving that a painful little pull as well. With the new pain, Anderson clenched his teeth, screaming in the back of his throat till he was panting. “That was only a taste, my dear pet.”

Alucard went back to the table and took a pair of nipple clamps, deftly snapping them on less than gently. Trying to suppress a scream, he growled till Alucard added weights to the clamps, producing a short scream. Inside, Anderson resolved not cry even as his eyes started to tear up.

Alucard walked gracefully toward the wall and removed a cat o’ nine-tails. Anderson, opening his eyes slightly at the pause in the torment, shivered as he saw the infamous whip come down. Moving back behind him, Alucard brought the whip down on his back. Anderson yelped, brought on more by the thought that it wouldn’t be the only one.

Alucard continued relentlessly, becoming more and more erratic and uneven with his timing and position, Anderson yelping louder and with less restraint each time. After only a small potion of the lashes, tears started streaming down Anderson’s face. After his back was entirely welted and bleeding, Alucard walked over to the table and acquired a few candles that had pools of wax in them.

Anderson was thankful for the few seconds of sweet relief, his face wet with tears and sweat, his entire body shaking uncontrollably from the pain. Until of course, the first splash of wax covered his back entirely. Anderson screamed once more, his voice fading into a faint whimper.

Alucard stood back for a moment and laughed amusedly at his work-in-progress. He gave the dildo a few more tweaks, digging the internal knives deeper. Anderson whimpered loudly at this, perhaps having lost the ability to scream by now. Alucard moved back to the front and stared proudly at his artwork with tears streaming down its cheeks, cock and balls very red and weights clamped to its nipples.

He dumped his other candle on the reddened nipples and listened joyously at the marvelous, cracked scream it issued. Alucard simply couldn’t handle himself anymore. Alucard ran his sharp canines lightly against Anderson’s chest, not drawing blood yet, but getting a reaction through all the pain. Anderson sucked in his breath, scared to death and not bothering to try to hide it.

Alucard bit down just hard enough to draw blood, as Anderson whimpered in fear. The vampire watched the blood trickle down from the wound for a second, when he licked it up slowly, as if savoring the taste. Anderson shivered in fear of being the vampire’s dinner. Worse, becoming a vampire or ghoul.

Alucard licked at the wound gently, gathering any blood that spilt. Alucard starred at the wound that had stopped bleeding with a smile and returned to behind Anderson. Alucard dug his shard nails into Anderson’s shoulder and ripped them downward, making eight huge gashes. Anderson made one last scream before his voice gave out. Alucard lapped the blood eagerly through the dried wax, trying to not let a drop fall.

Anderson was ready to collapse from sheer pain. He didn’t notice the vampire making a large snack of his blood, simply the pain that came with it. He suddenly heard Alucard whispered in his ear, “My, I went easy. Nevertheless, my sadism will be sated tomorrow with our little guest star tomorrow night. He won’t be able to survive what I plan for him.” These last words barely stuck in Anderson’s head as he fainted from exhaustion, pain, and the need to recollect his sanity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is torture of a minor in this chapter. I do not condone such actions, of course, and it took me a good deal of time to write this because of it. You have been warned.

The floor was cold. But there wasn’t an inch of his body that didn’t feel like it was on fire. Anderson opened his eyes to a portion of the ceiling lit by hanging oil lamps. Heavenly light was supposed to come from above, but this was no where near. It was the light of the deepest circle of Hell, where salvation couldn’t reach.

Anderson moved his head slightly but winced and stopped as white-hot pain shot down his neck and back. It would have been very nice to just lie here, staring up at the ceiling and accepting whatever came next. But that can’t happen, a monster like that can never win over him. Not while he fought as God’s divine punishment.

‘Although it seems I am doing most of the “punishing” lately.’ Alucard’s voice amusedly echoed inside Anderson’s head. Anderson shot himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain and looking around the room. There Alucard sat in his black shirt and pants, the lamp light silhouetting him slightly so the most you could really make out was his face tilted downward, his bangs hanging in front of his predatory red eyes as they gazed back at the bewildered and angry dog. ‘Your taste is perfection; a fine wine I haven't tasted in so very long.’

Anderson recoiled slightly, repulsed by what that suggested. Recovering, Anderson quivered from pure anger, and maybe something else… Anderson glared as he said with a forced calm that soon turned to near screaming, “Ih swear, ye damned demon, if ye e’er do tha’ t’eh me again, Ih’ll tear yer damned arm off an’ shove it up yer own ass!”

It started as a light chuckling till the eyes were replaced by an inhuman mouth wide and cackling like a maniac, then it receded back to normal size and a light chuckle. He whispered low and dangerous, a grin remaining on his face. “You’ve taken a few pointers from me! Though not so loud my bitch. You will wake him.”

It was then that Anderson saw the faint outline of some kind of dark bundle in Alucard’s lap. It was also moving ever so slightly, the material looking to be made of velvet. Alucard glanced back at Anderson before moving the cloth ever so slightly to reveal a small boy’s face, who could be no more than nine, sleeping soundly. Anderson went nearly as pale as the vampire.

It was the little boy from the orphanage who would come and wake him up for breakfast every morning. But… this couldn’t possibly be happening. Anderson was pale and breathless in disbelief, never taking his eyes off the sleeping child. “No Alucard… whit are ya’ doin’?” Anderson inched forward the slightest bit, wanting to save the boy but not wanting to provoke Alucard. Alucard narrowed his eyes, ginning evilly as he gently brushed his sharp nails against the boy’s neck. Anderson froze, hardly daring to breathe. Alucard whispered softly, his grin becoming wider. “Showing you what happens when you fight me.”

Alucard carried the boy to the blood-caked rack and laid him gently on the wood table. Anderson scrambled to his feet and pulled on the chains that were barely long enough to let him stand. Anderson was near hysterics, not taking his eyes off the little boy. “Please, do whit ya want wit meh. Just please leave ‘im out ‘a it Alucard.” Alucard’s inhuman laugh rang through the dungeons. A feeling of hopelessness crept into his very soul as he started to shake the slightest bit. There was nothing he could do.

The laughing faded slowly till Alucard spoke again. “Well this is certainly a change from a few moments ago. We are already making progress, but we’re no where near done.” Alucard looked back at the boy still sleeping peacefully. He lifted his hand to brush the boy’s eyes lightly, gathering some kind of dark cloud from him.

The boy moaned slightly and blinked a few times as he tried to focus. When he finally saw Alucard in all his sharp teeth, red eyed and hungry demeanor, he let out a short surprised scream and tried scrambling backwards away from the monster. Alucard quickly snatched his ankle and pulled him closer, then proceeding to roughly flip the boy onto his stomach with his legs hanging over the side. The boy never the less still tried squirming away. Alucard chuckled as he grabbed two knives and proceeded to thrust a knife into each the boys downward palms, pinning them to the table in a quickly growing pool of blood. The boy screamed bloody murder as tears welled in his eyes.

Anderson threw himself forward, but stopped only an inch away from where he started. He pleaded desperately with Alucard, becoming more frantic each passing second. “Dante! Please Alucard, don’ do this, ye can ‘ave meh!” Alucard glanced evilly as he moved away from the boy named Dante to collect a flogger stored in some sort of container and brought it back to the table as old, semi-dried blood slowly dripped to the floor from it.

The boy sobbed uncontrollably, covered in tears and snot as his cries echoed in the dark dungeon. Alucard brought the flogger down on the boy’s thighs, but instead of bouncing off, it stuck to his skin and refused to move. Alucard grinned almost gleefully as he tore the flogger away, taking with it a sizeable chunk of the boy’s layer of skin. The boy’s renewed scream of agony shook Anderson’s lost state as he struggled against the chains once again and incoherently pleaded with Alucard as tears started to run down his cheeks.

Alucard simply laughed again as he dipped the flogger in a container of old blood and brought the flogger down on the boy’s pale bottom, tearing another sheet of skin off. The boy’s cracked screams rang through the dungeon, bringing Anderson to the point of frantic insanity as he strained against the chains, making promises and offers to Alucard. Anything to get him to stop.

Alucard re-dipped the flogger and cackled as he brought it down on the boy’s back, taking a new bit of skin. The boy’s screams cracked when his voice started to give out. Blood from the exposed tissue bled profusely, making a puddle on the stone floor. Alucard ran his tongue along the boy’s ass cheeks, loving every drop of the boy’s virgin blood.

Alucard then took a knife and made a slash mark across the boy’s back, making his voice go out completely. Alucard took his sweet time drinking a good deal of the boy’s blood, savoring every drop. Anderson finally made a coherent plea through his stream of tears that caught Alucard’s attention. “Please, my master Alucard, don’ do this an’ehmore!”

Alucard raised an eyebrow and looked back at Anderson, a slight sign of surprise on his face. Alucard walked slowly over to Anderson, his arms crossed and his bloody mouth stretched in his inhuman grin as he spoke in a low voice. “Humans can survive on one pint of blood; I would guess your little saint has maybe two. If my little bitch wants me to heal him with my blood, he’ll suck me off willingly this very instant. If not, the boy simply dies slowly, and painfully.” Alucard’s eyes narrowed in gleeful emphasis on his next words, “And I’ll make you watch.”

Anderson dropped to his knees and tore at Alucard’s pants. Alucard’s hard length was revealed and Anderson wasted no time in taking it in almost entirely. Alucard lightly moaned in pleasure as Anderson’s tongue worked his shaft, sliding up and down as he sucked. Anderson took it in even further; even though he choked and gagged, he refused to let up. If there was one chance…

Alucard moaned as one of his slightly bloody hands slipped behind his pet’s head and pushed him in faster. Anderson worked Alucard’s length without stopping, ignoring his gagging and the tears that continued to pour. Alucard came loudly, making Anderson swallow most of his come as the rest got over his lips and beard. Anderson then looked up, still tearful and pleadingly. Alucard cupped his pet’s chin, wiped some of the come off with his thumb and held it in front of Anderson’s mouth. Anderson closed his eyes and licked it off entirely.

Alucard chuckled as he went back to the barely breathing boy and took out the knives in such a way that he held them by the blades. Alucard clutched them till they cut into his palms. He then rubbed the boy’s back, thighs and ass, massaging his bloody palms into the boy’s wounds until he finally focused on the boy’s hands. Slowly, the wounds began to close and cover with new skin, and the boy began to breathe normally, though he was still knocked out.

Anderson sighed as he nearly collapsed sideways, but righted himself. Alucard then closed his own wounds, fixed his pants and went back to Anderson. He grabbed his pet’s face in one hand and made him look at Alucard. Anderson looked up at him still panting with tears down his cheek and come on his lips. Alucard grinned at this marvelous sight. “The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh. I am your new God and the only being you should work to please.”

Alucard shoved his pet’s head aside and took up the boy in the velvet blanket once more and left the dungeon, closing and opening the door mentally. Anderson stared at the floor in a lost, blank daze. He wiped the come off of his face and gently lowered himself sideways to the floor to lie down. Whether sleep came or not, he couldn’t tell. The images of the boy being tortured that replayed while he was awake coincided with his nightmares while he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

How could he have failed? Dante, the little boy… was part of his own orphanage. May as well have been his own child… they all may as well have. But he couldn't save him from that… that damned demon. Anderson spent the entire night with dreams running continuously through his head. Like an old movie stuck on repeat, the young boy kept being clawed, whipped, cut and there wasn't a damned thing he could do to save him. This was entirely his fault… he should have been able to do something. Anything… he had let Dante down… all because of him… himself…

Anderson let out a tiny whimper before coming out of his dark, pre-awakening thoughts. Slowly he opened his wet, tear-streaked eyes to a blurry world of… light? Anderson tried to bring up his hand to wipe the blurriness away, only to find it hindered by white, smooth cotton sheets. He gave a slight start, trying to open his eyes wide enough to look at his surroundings and looked down at what exactly he was laying on. It was a rather large, oval bed nearly enveloped in white cotton sheets and the softest looking white pillows near the head. Anderson himself lay in the very middle of the bed, curled up into himself. He saw himself clothed in the typical black leather pants, but no shirt to speak of as usual.

Freeing his hand from the sheets, he brought it up to rub away the tears and looked around the rest of the room. It was an immense room, the wall-to-wall carpet patterned in colors of beige, brown, white and cream. A large, golden, candle-lit chandelier illuminated the entire room in a warm glow that seemed to refract off of every surface in the room. However, it wasn't quite a normal room. Save the bed, there was no other furniture to be seen, nor a window to look out of. Anderson's heart fell slightly as he realized he still wouldn't be able to tell the passing of days, but he should have figured this would be the case. He was in a monster's abode after all.

The most prominent feature in the room were the walls themselves. On each of the four walls was one large, Renaissance-esque painting in the most beautiful fashion. All of them appeared to be a forest scene, seeming to meld into one another around the room. Each depicted various scenes from Greek and Roman mythos; Pan frolicking with the wood nymphs, the female goddesses competing for the golden apple, the birth of Aphrodite and other such heretical depictions.

Scorning the heretic legends the paintings told, he stood automatically out of need to piss badly. As he stood, he stepped on something cold and hard. He jumped slightly, looking down to see what the mysterious object was. It was a chain attached to the bed frame and a single shackle that was on one of his ankles. He stood stock still and glared at the accursed metal binding, then sighed. There was no way to get around it at this moment.

Anderson looked toward the corner and there found the typical Medieval bathroom. He walked slowly to it, then started to do his business, although he constantly looked over his shoulder. He felt uncomfortable as usual as he did this, half expecting Alucard to appear behind him. The demon never did this time. Anderson put back on his pants, turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. Anderson glanced around the room once more. No sign of Alucard. He was starting to get extremely nervous. Anderson fell backwards onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

There was one more painting, larger than the rest, on the ceiling that commanded the priest's attention. It was the abduction of Persephone by Hades, the macabre god of Death. Hades in his black chariot of fire-breathing horses stole away the crying, pleading Persephone as he held her against his side. His hair blew wildly about him in the wind as he laughed like a perfect demon. As Anderson lay on his back he stared at this painting blankly, taking in every detail. Besides the facial hair that adorned Hades, it was a perfect replica of Alucard. Or perhaps not. Maybe it was his imagination. Perhaps he was going insane… if he hadn't been in the first place.

A sudden rage welled up in his entire being that was directed the painting, as if the painting itself were mocking him. Grabbing the nearest thing to him, Anderson threw a pillow with all his might at the ceiling as he yelled in rage. The pillow bounced off the ceiling, then flopped down on top of Anderson's face. The priest lay completely still for a moment with the thought of how pointless it was to do that just now. Perhaps it was pointless to resist anything. Anderson sighed, pushing the pillow off of him as if to physically push the thought out of his head. Alucard was sitting at the foot of the bed, grinning at him.

Anderson gasped in surprise, jumping over to the head of the bed. The priest stared at him, hardly daring to breathe. The demon laughed under his breath at his pet's reaction. Anderson narrowed his eyes, becoming angry at himself for his reaction and angry at the demon for being the kind demon that could appear anywhere at will. The smell of something delicious caught Anderson's senses, but he made no movement to acknowledge his hunger.

Alucard’s look changed to one of… something remotely resembling approval as he reached down to pick something up from the floor. "I assumed my pet would be absolutely famished." The demon brought a silver plate, upon which laid the juiciest-looking filet mingon he had ever seen, already cut and covered in the perfect amount of steak sauce. Anderson's eyes grew wide, then caught himself and pulled a facade of being indignant while crossing his arms over his naked chest. "An' whit do ye plan ta do Monster, torture meh wit hunger?" Alucard chuckled slightly at this, making Anderson's arm twitch in a burning need to kill the monster if just to stop him from laughing. Alucard leaned toward Anderson the slightest bit as he spoke. "Oh no, that would be counter-productive. However, a gift from someone is repaid at least by a 'Thank you'." 

Anderson made a noise of disgust, recoiling slightly toward the back of the bed. "An' why would I'h thank a'h monsta' like ye'?" Alucard chuckled manically, as if he found that actually funny. And it probably was to the monster. Alucard grinned at his toy, leaning forward slightly as he explained to his toy how Alucard was so merciful. "Many reasons, my ungrateful pet. I haven't let you starve. I haven't killed you, made you a ghoul, or worse.” Alucard narrowed his eyes threateningly in emphasis of his next words “And I have not killed your darling little Dante, nor any of your other orphan children." Anderson's eyes widened, having realized what was still at stake should he fight against the monster. ...But how could he possibly win in that case?  
Anderson shook his head slightly, pushing the thought out of his mind. Now was not the time to consider such a thing. Anderson glared at Alucard one more time, almost growling in sheer hatred of the monster and what he was about to do. The words came out with great difficulty “… Thank… you…” Alucard sneered and leaned in as he said his words as if correcting a student. “Not ‘Thank you’. ‘Thank you, Master Alucard.’”

Anderson’s eyes glowed vividly green with nothing but contempt for this monster of hell that sat at the other end of the bed. Anderson turned his head and looked at a corner as he spoke. “Thank... you... Master... Alucard...”Alucard grinned as he tossed his pet a slice of the meat. The priest deftly snatched it in the air and hungrily wolfed the meat down, licking his finger tips in pleasure when it was quickly gone. Anderson paused and looked back at the grinning monster still sitting on the bed. Anderson was still famished and he had picked up on the game that Alucard was playing. “...Could I... have another...” Anderson narrowed his eyes, dreading the words he had to say next. Alucard’s grin grew wider, slightly amused by how red his pet could be when he blushed. Anderson said the words as quickly as he could. “...haveanotherpiecemasteralucard...” Alucard threw Anderson another piece of meat and his pet once again caught it deftly and devoured it as quickly as possible. Once done, Anderson looked back at Alucard with that same glance of death. He scowled as he looked at the grinning monster and blushed furiously once more. “...May I... have... another.... Master... Alucard....” Alucard grinned and threw his animal another piece. It continued like this for a bit, with Anderson having to pull the words out of him and Alucard being highly amused by his pet’s antics till the meat was gone.

When Anderson was properly fed, Alucard grinned as he pulled a glass of wine from the floor and held it with an expectant gaze fixed on his animal. Anderson was fairly thirsty. He sighed deeply in preparation of the next words and glared at Alucard. “May I please have some wine....Master... Alucard...”Alucard held out the glass for his pet to take and Anderson snatched it up and drank most of it down in a few gulps. Alucard snickered and narrowed his eyes as his pet drank. “Fairly soon, I shall have to fill that cup with blood.” Anderson inhaled sharply while he was still drinking, causing him to choke and cough while still processing that phrase in his mind. Alucard chuckled evilly, staring at his pet in mocking amusement. “You will have to get used to it one way or another soon enough, pet.”

Anderson couldn’t take this anymore. Alucard’s pet threw the glass at Alucard, of which Alucard simply laughed and knocked it away, where it the shattered against a wall. Anderson then came flying across the bed and threw a punch at Alucard. The vampire easily moved to the side, letting his pet’s little retaliation hit nothing but air. Then, Anderson felt something wrap around his throat from behind and throw him backwards on the bed. As he gasped for breath, two of Alucard’s tentacles wrapped around his arms and shoulders, pinning him down to the bed. Two more tentacles continued to wrap themselves around his chest just as he realized what was happening and struggled against the unyielding restraints.

Alucard crawled onto the bed cat-like with a predatory gaze in his eyes. “My bitch wants to play...” Anderson tilted his head up to see Alucard coming closer toward him. Panicking, he struggled against the tentacles that had begun to wrap themselves around his legs without avail. “...well then, I will play with my bitch.” Alucard’s cloths disappeared as he crawled toward him. Terrified, Anderson fought harder against the tentacles that had completely restrained him by now. One of the tentacles slithered down his body and proceeded to take off Anderson’s pants. The ends of the tentacles that had wrapped around his chest where now caressing his hard nipples, making Anderson gasp in surprised pleasure.

Alucard yanked his pet’s pants off the rest of the way, tossing them on the floor. He then made another tentacle lightly tease and caress Anderson’s length, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Anderson stopped himself in the middle of the gasp. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. This was being done by a monster, an abominable, demonic monster of Hell. However, at the coaxing of a tentacle across his nipple and another caress along his cock, his thoughts fled with another moan. Alucard grinned and lifted his pet’s legs up to his shoulders. He then started to slowly enter his bitch, pushing steadily into his pet. Anderson shut his eyes tightly and cried out half in pain and half in pleasure, while Alucard entered him at the same time the tentacle gave Anderson’s length a rough squeeze.

More tentacles came from underneath the bed and started squeezing and stroking his cock and balls, making Anderson moan in pleasure. Alucard continued to enter him slowly, gently getting his large cock into his pet’s ass. When Alucard’s length was entirely in his bitch, Anderson gave out another cry of half pain, half pleasure as the tentacles worked at his cock and hard nipples and the monster started pumping into him. Alucard sped up slowly while the tentacles pumped in time, each thrust bringing a cry and a shudder out of his pet as he gripped the sheets. Beyond all thoughts of sin and morality, Anderson pushed as much as he could into each of Alucard’s thrusts, yearning for the next. Alucard continued to speed up, moaning very faintly and being very close to coming as Anderson moaned and shuddered more frequently. The tentacles continued to keep time with the thrusts, matching every time Alucard pushed forward. Alucard moaned loudly as he came inside his bitch just as Anderson came loudly onto his stomach and abdomen.

Anderson panted and shuddered at the after effects as the tentacles languidly moved over him like water. Alucard pulled out of him and leaned down to whisper in his pet’s ear as his bitch continued to pant. “You enjoyed every second of that... and you only questioned it once. I do believe I have you.” Anderson’s eyes flew open and he tried to make another swing at Alucard. The monster had disappeared, along with the tentacles. Anderson was once again alone in the room with the paintings, his come on himself and his pants still on the floor. Anderson groaned in despair and disgust at himself.

Using one of the sheets from the bed, he cleaned himself off and tossed the dirty sheet onto the floor. Staring into the carpet, he contemplated what had just happened and what Alucard had said. The worst part was, the monster was right. He hadn’t fought him the entire time. ...And... he had enjoyed it. Anderson gave a yell of anger as he punched the framework of the bed. He sat there panting a bit, when he realized he no longer wanted to think at the moment. He laid down and rolled over to tried to get to sleep. It did not come as easy as he had hoped; the thoughts of what just happened and his own doubts running through his mind. However, eventually, he came into a black, dream-filled sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Alucard’s coaxing, purring voice pulled Anderson out of sleep.

“My pet, time to wake up.”

The voice sounded very close to him; he could even feel the demon’s cold breath on his ear.

“Wake up pet. You have to do something for me.”

Anderson felt a cold hand brush lightly against his cheek. Anderson squirmed and groaned softly, not quite awake enough to know what to do.

“Wake up.”

Alucard whispered as his lips pressed lightly just below Anderson’s ear. This finally got him started. Anderson bolted up right in the bed, a wild look on his face as he looked toward where Alucard had been. Alucard was instead standing at the foot of the bed with a small and sly smile; no where near where his breath was a moment ago. Anderson growled slightly. He hated the demon’s ability to do that.

Alucard had on something Anderson had never seen before. A solid black, long, silk bed robe fell loosely on his frame, tied with a slack sash at his waist. It showed his broad chest above all else, easily able to slip off at any moment. Anderson silently scorned the demon’s sexual abandon. Alucard’s cat-like voice echoed through out the room.

“Good to see you’re finally up.” Alucard’s hand slowly rose from his folded arms and beckoned softly toward Anderson. “Come with me.”

Anderson’s eyes narrowed in obvious distrust. “An’ whit will ‘ye do the meh this time, monster?” Alucard’s laugh echoed softly in the room, just as his voice had done earlier.

“It doesn’t really matter, does it? Either you do everything that I say or,” Alucard’s eyes narrowed menacingly, “I’ll have to teach you once more what it is to defy me.” A look of pain flitted across Anderson’s face. He didn’t need that happening again. Anderson slid slowly off the bed, never taking his eyes off of Alucard. He walked stiffly yet resignedly toward Alucard. The demon continued to wait patiently with his hand out, palm up; almost cordially inviting. Anderson stopped in front of Alucard and gave a long sigh. Alucard didn’t move. Anderson slowly and gently placed his hand in Alucard’s.

Vertigo suddenly gripped Anderson as the room seemed to jerk and disappear. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed that he was falling forward, yet he was still surprised to fall into Alucard’s chest. Each moment passed like it was an hour as Anderson simply stayed leaning against Alucard’s chest, Alucard’s arm gently laying along Anderson’s back. Alucard didn’t make a move, simply letting Anderson lay his head on his chest. It slowly rose and fell Alucard took each breath. Did demons need to breathe? Anderson hadn’t noticed if they had before now.

Anderson roughly pushed Alucard away a few moments later, growling slightly at his moment of weakness. Alucard simply smiled and pulled at the sash lightly, letting the silky robe whisper softly to the floor. Alucard’s beautifully tone, pale body was fully exposed. His length was not erect, but it was no less outsized. For some odd reason, Anderson blushed just slightly. It was slightly different to see Alucard naked and not trying to rape him or looking monstrous in any sort of way. Just simply standing there. Alucard chuckled slightly, which pulled Anderson out of his embarrassment with a slight growl as Alucard turned to step into a very large tube filled with steaming water. Alucard laid back into the tube, closing his eyes slowly with that same grin on his face.

It suddenly occurred to Anderson that he was in a bathroom of sorts. Drapes hung along the walls, giving the room no real dimension. Candles of all sizes and colors where scattered throughout the floor and the various small shelves along the wall. A shelf closest to the tub held on it various bottle of different colored liquids and a few different bars of soap. It had never occurred to Anderson before that the monster just might have something remotely normal such as a bathroom.

“Come and wash me, pet.” Those few words threw even more surprise into the priest as he stood there and blinked. “…Whit now?” Alucard’s smile broadened as he opened his eyes once more, folding his arms along the edge of the tub closest to Anderson, leaning forward.

“Wash. Me. Bitch.” Alucard but deliberate emphasis on each word, as if slowing down what he had said for a school boy to understand. Anderson’s eyes narrowed a bit as he slowly walked toward the tub. This was slightly different. Alucard was still ordering him, still calling him a bitch, and Alucard still didn’t have any blessed knives in his chest; but it was different.

As Anderson came closer, Alucard slowly closed his eyes once again and leaned back into the tub. The suspicious priest grabbed a bar of light crème colored soap and just stood there for a few moments as if he didn’t know what “washing” consisted of. Alucard simply lied there, with his eyes closed and a small smile still on his face.

In a few more seconds, Anderson kneeled beside the bath and dipped the soap into the water. Slowly, as if half-worried that Alucard would suddenly snap back to life and bite his hand, Anderson rubbed the edge of the soap along Alucard’s shoulder. Still, the monster didn’t move; didn’t change.

Cautiously, Anderson continued to push it back and forth against Alucard’s skin, eventually moving on to his chest and beginning to wash his arms. Alucard suddenly but slowly moved his arm up slightly, making Anderson jump back a bit. The monster simply held his arm in the air, waiting for the priest to continue washing; the rest of him as unchanging as a statue.

A few more seconds go by and Anderson finally continues to wash Alucard. Pushing it along the vampire’s strong arms, long hands, around his neck, his supple stomach, as much of his sides as he could, his limber abdomen… his lithe thighs, legs…

“You missed a spot.” Anderson paused, not saying anything. Alucard, slowly opened his eyes. He was still grinning. Anderson slowly became more tense.

“I don’t tolerate substandard service, bitch.” The monster’s smile broadened. His red eyes seemed to grow a bit more eager. And he still said ‘bitch’. Anderson was silent a bit longer, looking back at Alucard, a scowl growing on his face. A few more moments go by; the monster amused and the priest angry.  
“…Shove it, ye damn monst…”

He never finished the last syllable.

A sharp pain flared in Anderson’s shoulders, a wrenching sensation and a loud splash. Alucard had suddenly flip Anderson into the tub and had the priest pinned underneath him. Anderson tried to gasp but got a mouth full of water instead, causing him to cough and sputter. As he tried to get another breath, he inhaled sharply and yelped as pain screamed up his back and thigh as Alucard’s nails dug deep into his skin. The vampire roughly ground his cock into Anderson’s as he growled lowly in his bitch’s ear. “That was the wrong answer.”

Alucard roughly flipped Anderson over, causing him to slam into the side of the tub and try to take another gasp of air, but once again choking on water as his face dipped into the water. Anderson struggled to get his hands underneath him as Alucard’s nails dug into his chest and thigh now. He finally succeeded, pushing himself up a bit in order to barely get his head above water and be able to breathe. Just as he was able to get a few breaths in through the pain shooting down his back, legs and chest, Alucard roughly rammed his ready length into Anderson. The priest’s scream echoed throughout the room as Alucard began roughly fucking his nearly-virgin ass and continued to leave deep cuts into his chest and thigh.

Each time Alucard mercilessly entered him, a fresh, new scream bounced against the walls. Alucard’s hand came Anderson’s throat, digging his nails in just enough to cause some bleeding and not strong enough to strangle him. Alucard pulled back on his neck just enough to convince Anderson’s hands to find the edges of the tub in order to better bend backward, never stopping his merciless onslaught. Anderson had tried stopped screaming for fear of cutting his own throat to ribbons, although he only succeeded in making his screams only half as loud. Alucard’s voice cut through the confusion of the pain like a knife as he whispered in the bitch’s ear, never stopping his assault. “When will you learn, bitch, to not fight me and just do as I say?” Alucard laughed insanely as Anderson’s only response was more strangled screaming as Alucard continued to fuck his ass to the point of bleeding profusely.

Everything was a blur for Anderson; pain coming from many different sources at once. Deep rivets of blood criss-crossed his chest, stomach and legs, making the water nearly as red as the blood itself. Alucard’s soft growling and laughter seemed to blend. He couldn’t quite make out where it was coming from. He couldn’t really make out any light source. Even the pain seemed to be coming from everywhere now. An intense, white-hot pain ripped through the darkness. The last sensation he felt before the darkness swiftly swallowed him whole.


	7. Chapter 7

Alucard stood by the window, looking out into a still dark morning. It was at that strange point where sunrise is a few hours away and the night seems to be lighter, but it really isn’t. His piercing, red eyes stared off into the distance; as if watching something taking place beyond the sight of human eyes. He had a slight scowl on his face that was known to explode in to anger at any moment. His hands tightly gripped the sides of a small coffee table that was in front of the window.

He had come far in the past few weeks; it must have seemed like eternity to his pet. He had slowly and methodically broken through various barriers the little priest had built over time. And while they were down, they could easily be brought back up, at least in part, if his pet was taken out of his loving care. He would have to start once more from square one. While he may easily stop any small group from coming into his domain; humans were like cockroaches in many respects. Especially those from the Vatican.

Wood splintered under his hands. He suddenly threw the table to the side with one hand in a fit of rage, never looking to see where he threw it. As it careened through the air, it headed straight for the bed on which his pet laid fast asleep. Realizing his small mistake, tentacles shot quickly from the shadows at Alucard’s will, catching the table and holding it in mid-air as they slowly enveloped it. His bitch merely made a small, whimpering noise and continued to sleep. Alucard watched from the corner of his eye, his body never moving an inch from the original pose, save for his arm.

After a few moments of racing thought and tense silence, Alucard lowered his arm. A grin slowly spread over his face. He walked calmly over to his pet as the tentacles set the table down in the original place. Alucard’s fingers ever so lightly brushed against his pet’s cheek as he continued to refine a new plan in his twisted mind.

“What do I have to be worried about…?” He muttered softly as he continued to caress his pet’s cheek. “You will never forget this.” His finger trailed lightly down his pet’s neck. “It will always be in the back of your mind, constantly reminding you...” His finger continued on to the middle of his pet’s chest, where it slowly stopped. “And I will make sure of it.”  
~~~  
He couldn't breathe. Something was pulling him down. He couldn't tell it was. It wasn't really anything, more like a force. Falling. He couldn't stop. He tried fighting it, tried with all of his strength. It just pulled him faster; harder. He needed to breathe. He had to. He felt as if he would pass out. Feeling as if he would completely fade out of existence. He needed to breathe. He stopped struggling. He needed to breath. Air suddenly rushed into his lungs, filling them with life giving air that seemed to be laced with white hot fire. He could breathe. But he was in pain.

Anderson awoke from, once again, a fitful nightmare. He awoke, shaking like a leaf and gasping for breath. Taking huge gulps of air. Was he really holding his breath just now? He really couldn't tell at this point. He just knew he had to keep breathing.

A few more moments passed just focusing on breathing. It seemed important to do this. After a few moments more, Anderson calmed down enough to realize the demon was leaning against the wall to his right, more or less expressionless with his arms crossed against his bare chest. There was something else. Furniture. This wasn't his room. A large boudoir was against the opposite wall. Dark, reddish wood seemed to make up the floor, walls and ceiling. Black drapes clung to various parts of the wall, obscuring parts of it in darkness. Two bedside tables were on either side of the bed, a deep reddish color like the walls. Soft candle light came from a hanging chandelier to his left, just soft enough to not clash with the bright, full moonlight that came through the window.

“What did you dream, pet?” Alucard's voice seemed like a sudden boom in the stillness, when in reality it was soft and silky smooth. The pet jumped slightly, looking back at the monster's red eyes that rested on his own green eyes. A moment passed while he simply looked at the vampire, when his gaze once more turned to that of defiance.

“Ye' should know that, vampire. Ye' probably made it, didn' ye?” Alucard's lips tuned in the smallest of smiles. He gently pushed himself away from the wall, his arms gracefully unfolding as he took a few steps toward the bed. The pet recoiled slightly from him, the only sounds being the soft whisper of Alucard's black clothes and the gentle burning of the candles.

“If it was a dream of my creation, it would've featured something more explicit. I've already nearly drowned you once. The second time would be boring.” A small smirk appeared once more at the corners of his mouth. Anderson's face hardened once more, hating the monster as much as he'd ever hated him. His dreams, whether nightmares or not, are his own. His mind is his own.

The monster slowly put his hands on the edge of the bed, amused when he saw his pet recoil just the slightest. It was this slight movement that made Anderson realize something. The priest looked down at his wrists and ankles. There were no shackles. No chains; nothing. The pet looked back at Alucard in surprise and a bit of fear. This was different. Something different again. Change with Alucard was never good. “Alright ye' twisted vampire, why don' ye' keep me bound now?”

The monster let out a small chuckle, amused by the question his dear pet has asked. When he stopped, his face split into a wide, monstrous grin. He leaned forward toward his pet so their faces were barely touching. The priest moved back ever so slightly. “I won't need them any more.”

This answer scared Anderson. Why wouldn't he need them any more? The monster knew he would put up a fight now. He knew that. The vampire couldn't keep him here. There wasn't any possible way.

Anderson's breath quickened as he stared into Alucard's blood red eyes, processing this answer. He could fight now. He could possibly win now... couldn't he? But at what cost? He had to try. Anderson growled as he sent a kick toward Alucard while throwing himself backward, hoping to be able to get himself off the other side of the bed. He never got that far.

Alucard grabbed his ankle and pulled his pet toward him as he straddled his priest's legs. The vampire then grabbed Anderson's wrists in each of his hands and pinned them to the bed. Anderson continued to struggle against the monster's strength. He felt his arms come up ever so slightly, giving him the slightest sliver of hope that he was actually winning. Only to be pushed roughly back against the bed as the monster laughed maniacally. He was toying with him. The vampire was still just toying with him. The priest screamed and growled in utter frustration.

“Damn you Alucard!”

The pet stopped struggling. He knew it wouldn't work. It wouldn't work. He couldn't get away. Right now. He just laid there and growled in pure frustration. He couldn't do much else. He suddenly found the tip of Alucard's tongue slowly and softly snaking along the scar on his cheek. The priest froze. It suddenly turned into a gentle kiss at just the tip of the scar. He couldn't couldn't think. This hadn't happened. This is different.

Alucard moved back slowly along his pet's naked body, running his hands gently along his skin, the monster's gaze never leaving his pet's. The vampire let his left hand lightly rest against his priest's chest, his nails digging in just enough to draw the smallest drops of blood. Anderson didn't even wince. He was simply terrified.

Alucard's right hand gently ran along his pet's languid cock, making the priest draw a sharp intake of breath. Anderson's wide eyes continued to stare into the blood red gaze that had never wavered in the past few moments. The monster's hand moved a bit harder along his pet's length, making it stiffen just the tiniest bit as his pet made a small whimper.

The priest couldn't believe what was happening. He moved his hands as if to try to stop what the monster was doing, but a slightly deeper, warning pressure on the nails in his chest made him snap his arms back where they were with a gasp. Alucard continued his gentle yet firm labors, stroking his priest faster while giving light nips along his abdomen. Anderson gasped in shock and fear, frightened that this would be it; the one time his healing ability would fail and Alucard would turn him into a vampire.

Not a single nip scratched his skin. Each gentle nip was as precisely calculated as a surgery; just lite enough to tease but not to break flesh. Anderson gripped the sheets lightly, moaning a bit as the vampire fondled him. Alucard's clothes slowly faded away, revealing his own hard cock as he moved forward to slowly put his hands on his pet's shoulders, his face a mere inch away from the vampire's. A slight grin played on his lips as a mix of fear and hidden lust shown in his pet's eyes.

“Whit'... whit are ye doing? Why are ye...” A gasp cut Anderson's plea off as Alucard slowly licked his pet's pale and trembling neck. The vampire's tongue slowly trailed to his priest's lips as he picked up his pet's legs and ever so slowly entered him. The priest fisted the sheets as the monster steadily yet softly pumped into him while he protested between soft gasps and moans. Alucard's hard length penetrated Anderson deeper, brushing against his pet's prostrate and making him arch his back as his protesting grew in volume and incoherence.

The vampire continued to penetrate Anderson harder and faster as the priest gasped and shuddered in fought pleasure, weakly pushing against Alucard's chest. He knew it wouldn't stop him. The monster's hand crept along his pet's side, snaking up through his priest's hair and running his fingers through. Anderson knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He would jump over the edge; he knew he would fall. “N-no... please... st-stop...” Alucard's lips hovered lightly against his pet's lips as he whispered his words, his thrusts becoming even faster.

“No. You're truly mine, dear pet. And you won't leave.” Anderson felt a moment of pure ecstasy as he came onto his own stomach, when suddenly he yelped as his head was yanked back hard by his hair. A sharp pain shot through his neck as his pure fear urged him to push against Alucard with everything he had. He was falling again. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe...


	8. Epilogue

Alucard quickly ran along the edges of the narrow pathway hewed into the rock. The bleak, mountain wind whipped his clothes around like many live snakes. But the Nosferatu didn't waver. He had far too much to plan. Simple mortal inconveniences, but time consuming none the less. He adjusted the bundle carried in his coat that threatened to spill without breaking stride. Material possessions meant little to him, but this rare bit of dried and crushed plant within had perfected his little game with his pet.

Colorless and odorless when boiled, it gives the user a lost sense of time and a slight chance of paranoia. It had been used sporadically through the ages for religious purposes by heathens. Now, it was used to make the whole thing seem unreal and much longer to his pet.

Alucard grinned slightly as he thought back on it. He had completed the first part of what was needed. The most important part. His beloved pet was not a fledgling. He had made sure of it. However, no matter what happened, he could reach his pet. Make him think things that he believes are his own thoughts. Even now, he could hear what his pet was thinking. Anderson was his. His entertainment; his bitch. His alone.

~~~  
Anderson woke for the first time since being rescued in his own bed. The past couple of days were harrowing to say the least. He was apparently found naked in the room furthest from the front of the castle. Heinkel naturally led the rescue. Arriving first, she tried to rouse him and failed, but she calmed down when she felt his breathing and heart. He was alive and physically unharmed.

From there, he was covered in a robe and carried out of the castle (Not an easy task, even for three men) back to the camp in the middle of the surrounding forest. From there, they continued to the closest village. It was there where he had his first conscious thought since being rescued. He woke up screaming and panting; clawing at thin air. It took him the better part of twenty minutes and Heinkel's voice of reason until he could put two words together and ask what happened.

He had returned to the orphanage since then. Many of the children were happy to see him back. To be honest, he was simply elated to be back to some sort of normalcy. Even Dante came running up to him to give him a large hug. (Later inquiry found that the sisters of the orphanage never found Dante missing. The most eventful thing to happen was Dante waking up from a terrible nightmare about vampires.)

After that, he was allowed to return to his own room with no duties for the next few days. (Not even Sister Alarm Clock would send a messenger to wake him for the next few days.) Never the less, he would have to find something to do. Just to have something to do. Something normal.

Anderson reached over to the table to grab his new glasses and put them on. Maybe it was all a bad dream. Some nightmare. He desperately wanted to believe that. Standing in his boxers, he looked in the mirror. He looked tired still. Haggard. He looked... blurry? Anderson blinked a few times. He put his hand clumsily on his face to feel his glasses, to make sure they weren't broken. They were there.

Anderson slowly took them off. His vision was perfect. Ever since he was a teenager, he never had perfect vision. Why now...? A thought came from the dark corner of the back of his mind.

He was tainted. He had vampire blood in him. It gave him perfect vision. He was tainted. He hand slowly closed over his glasses. No; it couldn't be true. It couldn't. His hand closed tighter around his glasses, nearly breaking them, when he stopped. He stared at his reflection. Blank expression. He knew what he had to do. For his own sanity.

Slowly, methodically, he popped the lenses out of their frames. First the left, then the right. He put the frames back on. He looked the same as always now. He tossed the lenses in the trash and began dressing for the day ahead.


End file.
